


wifi(x2)

by ninorin0074658



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	wifi(x2)

耳垂被含住仔细啃咬，二宫觉得有一股异样的感觉从尾椎升腾上来，聚集在头面部变成了可疑的红色。而相叶显然不打算只停留在耳垂，慢慢的到了耳后，到了侧颈，到了隐藏在宽松T恤里的肩头。双手也没闲着，一只在腰侧来回摩挲着，一只游上来捏住一边的乳首不厌其烦的揉捻。  
全身各处传来的酥麻感让二宫越来越难以把目光集中在MJ帅气的颜和动作上，他紧咬着下唇不让自己发出细小的呻吟，但无法控制自己在相叶的怀里轻微的扭动，呼吸也越来越急促。  
相叶如此贴心自然不会忘记另一边的乳首，原本在腰上的手伸进裤子里触摸着禁忌的地方。从相叶抱住他的时候，他就知道事态会发展成这样，然而他还是默许了。  
把电脑从腿上搬到地毯上，相叶让二宫面对着电脑跪趴着，“不能影响kazu舔屏嘛“呵呵他真谢谢这么体贴的相叶。但他的动作却显得没这么体贴，甚至比平常还要多点急躁。  
二宫知道相叶生气的缘由，甚至是故意对MJ露出那种花痴的神色，就是想看他生气委屈的样子，谁叫他成天仗着自己能控制WiFi欺负自己。只可惜后果只有被欺负的更惨。  
“啊。。。呜嗯。。。慢，慢一点。。。“  
身后的速度并没有减慢，倒是视频变得一卡一卡的。谁说这个速度了！  
“不，不是。。。快一点。。。”  
“嗯，都听小和的，谁叫你是我的master呢~”  
随着网速的恢复，身后的冲撞也变得更急。二宫已经说不出一句完整的话来。MJ还在屏幕里教着各样耍帅的方法，二宫却无心去看，倒是有一种做羞羞的事被别人盯着的羞耻感。  
本来就每下都能擦过敏感的区域，相叶更是发了狠每下都朝着那里使劲顶进去，二宫很快承受不住，双手也无力支撑身体，如果不是相叶搂着他的腰他估计早就瘫在地毯上了。  
感受到怀里的人剧烈的颤抖，加上带着哭腔的呻吟声，相叶知道他快要到顶点了，故意用手堵住快感释放的出口。  
“嗯。。。放开我。。。”二宫用仅剩的力气小幅度扭动着，想要摆脱那双大手的束缚。只是内壁变着方向挤压着相叶，让他也几乎缴械。  
相叶恋恋不舍的离开了二宫的身体，把他从地毯上捞起来，往浴室走去。他知道二宫最喜欢这个地毯了，如果弄脏了这么贵的地毯，后果肯定是禁欲不知道多久，无期都说不定。浴室也许不是最舒服的地方，但却是最容易清理的地方，相叶直接把人按在洗手台上，再次插了进去。  
洗手台冰凉的温度让二宫浑身的肌肉都收紧了，夹的相叶根本没法动作，只能把自己的胳膊垫在他的肚子底下，顺着脊椎连连亲吻，感受到后穴终于稍稍放松下来，便开始凶狠的抽插，每一下都几乎全部退出，又快速的全部进入。没过多久二宫便颤抖着释放出来，无规则痉挛的内壁让本来就在忍耐极限的相叶也一同解放。  
“master，我都没有弄脏你珍贵的地毯，你打算怎么奖励我？”  
“我。。。奖励你。。。”  
“再来一次？”  
“一个月不许碰我！”  
相叶打算先好好听话几天，至于之后忍不住的时候，反正他掌握着WiFi，二宫还不被他吃的死死的。


End file.
